


Traições à tona

by Gisa64



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisa64/pseuds/Gisa64
Summary: Zero two se casa com Hiro.Ichigo se casa com Goro.Ichigo engravida.





	1. Os chifres de Hiro

**Author's Note:**

> É minha primeira fanfic , me digam se tiver algum problema ou melhorar alguma coisa

P.O.V ninguém

"Ah...Ahh...Ahh...mmnh ohh ahhh ,Z-zero t-two... Ah m-mais forte ahhh..."

"O que ? Não consegui ouvir pode repetir , Darling?" - falou Zero two com uma expressão inocente.Ichigo por sua vez tentou aumentar a velocidade das estocadas de Zero two.

"Mais forte , mais rápido mais ! - exclamou Ichigo

"Tudo bem se é o que você quer, é o que vai ter " - disse Zero two aumentando ainda mais as suas estocadas fazendo Ichigo ir a loucura.

"Ze-zero two e-eu estou vindo" - falou Ichigo

"Vamos juntas" - suspirou Zero two 

"Ahhhhhh" - então elas vieram , Zero two vindo dentro de Ichigo ,para logo após cair exausta ao lado de Ichigo beijando-a apaixonadamente e com esse último beijo dormirem confortavelmente no calor do abraço uma da outra ,sem ter conhecimento de que uma nova vida iniciava no ventre de Ichigo


	2. Goro,o trouxa

P.V.O Goro

"Onde será que Ichigo está?"- Oi ,eu sou o Goro tenho 20 anos de idade e sou casado à um ano com Ichigo, que nesse momento eu não sei onde está

"Oh! Zero two, Hiro ! Bom dia! Vocês viram a Ichigo?"- perguntei ao casal que passava no corredor 

"Não eu não vi. E você Zero two ?"- Hiro perguntou à sua esposa, Zero two.

"Não, não vi, vou procurá-la, se eu encontrá-la aviso que você está procurando ela"- disse Zero two falou, dando um beijo em Hiro e saindo em seguida

Quebra de tempo

O.V.O Zero two

I-Chi-Go, my Darling maridinho está te procurando sabia?"- perguntei para Ichigo, que estava deitada na cama com o corpo cheio de marcas de mordidas e chupões, enquanto me sentava na beirada da cama.

"Hm...Deixa ele, prefiro ficar com você"- disse Ichigo sorrindo.

"Que fofa, eu te amo, my Darling"- declarei para ela 

"Eu também te amo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, não sei se tem alguém lendo mas, aqui está outro capítulo.  
> Falem se tiver algo errado para que eu possa corrigir.


	3. Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Eu estava no tédio quando escrevi isso então deve está um lixo, mas eu não ligo.  
> Leiam e comentem o que vocês acham desta fic sem muito sentido.

P.O.V Ichigo

Meu nome é Ichigo, como leram no título do capítulo, sou casada com um cara que eu não amo chamado Goro e eu o trai meses depois do casamento com minha melhor amiga, Zero Two

"Zero Two ?"- chamei ela que está ao meu lado na cama.

"Hum ?"

"Você acha que eles podem descobrir que temos um caso ?"- perguntei me referindo aos nossos maridos.

"Não sei Ichigo"- ela me respondeu com uma voz sonolenta, então olhei para ela e reparando que ela estava quase dormindo.

"Two-Two, e se eles descobrirem o que vamos fazer ?"- perguntei novamente a ela só que um pouco preocupada.

"Eu, eu não sei Ichigo realmente não sei"- ela me respondeu com um pouco de preocupação e me abraçou, adormecendo então decidi seguir seu exemplo e dormir também, afinal ainda era cedo da manhã

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Desconfianças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! espero que gostem

P.O.V Goro

"Ichigo, por que está vestida assim?"- Ichigo estava vestida com um suéter de lã e estava fazendo muito, muito calor.

"O que... não é nada eu só peguei a primeira coisa que apareceu no guarda-roupas, só isso"- Ela me respondeu meio estranha.

"Amor, você está bem?" perguntei com preocupação.

"Es-está tudo bem"-ela me respondeu nervosa.

" Ichigo, você está me escondendo algo?"- perguntei

"O que?! Não, claro que não."- ela e respondeu um pouco mais calma.

"Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa é só me falar, estarei sempre aqui para você."- Assegurei-lhe.

''Oi! Ichigo!"- olhei para a porta e vi Zero two.

"Zero two, bom dia"- Ichigo e eu falamos juntos.

"Ohayo! Então Ichigo vamos?"

"vamos para onde?"- eu perguntei à Ichigo que já estava na porta ao lado de Zero two 

"Zero two e eu vamos ao cinema."- Ichigo me respondeu

"Ah, ok tomem cuidado"- falei enquanto saiam

"Elas estão bem próximas ultimamente, não é?- Hiro falou de repente me dando um pequeno susto 

"Hum verdade, mas o que quer dizer com isso, Hiro?"- perguntei curioso

"Ontem à noite quando fui para a cama, Zero two já estava dormindo então ela se mexeu e eu vi marcas de mordidas e chupões no pescoço dela e eu tenho certeza de que não foi eu quem a marcou. Você não reparou em algo diferente em Ichigo?"- Hiro falou

"Bem ela se comportou meio estranha hoje de manhã, eu perguntei se ela tinha alguma coisa e ela me respondeu nervosa que não tinha nada, então deixei passar."- respondi meio incerto do que estava pensando

"Será que estão nos traindo?"- Hiro perguntou

"Não fariam isso, fariam?"- falei

Quebra de tempo: no cinema

"Zero two..."

"Hm, o que foi, Darling?"

"É só que...ultimamente eu tenho me sentido meio tonta e enjoada, podemos ir ao hospital depois que o filme acabar?"

"Oh claro, sua saúde em primeiro lugar, Darling."


	5. A descoberta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O que vamos fazer Zero two?"
> 
> "Não sei..."

No hospital:

"Parabéns mamães!"- O médico falou animado para mim e Ichigo. 

Eu não sabia o que fazer ou sentir ao ouvir aquilo, minha mente ficou em branco, sem saber o que fazer. 'Ichigo grávida'. 'Um bebê'. 'O que fazer'.

"Zero two?"- Sai dos meus pensamentos com Ichigo me chamando, em seu olhar preocuação, medo, insegrança e coberto por todas esses sentimentos: alegria.

"O que vamos fazer?"- Ela me perguntou.

"O que você quer fazer? Eu não sei o que fazer Ichigo."- Respondi meio aflita.

"Sei que não é assunto meu, mas, deveria manter o bebê, é uma vida inocente."- O médico falou.

"NUNCA PENSEI EM TIRAR!!"- Ichigo gritou.

"Ichigo, Darling calma, shhh, está tudo bem não vamos tirar."- Falei para acalma-la.

"É só que Zero two, o que vamos fazer? Quero ficar com o bebê, mas eu não sei..."- Ela sussurrou chorosa.

"Shhh, tudo bem Darling, vamos ficar com o bebê."- Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava. Só quero vê-la feliz e se ficar com o bebê vai faze-la feliz vamos ficar com ele.

"De quem será que é?"- Pensei alto, alto demais.

"Hã? O que? Zero two?"- Olhei para Ichigo que me olhava com descrença do eu falei.

"O que? Ichigo, amor, passamos muitas noites juntas mas você é casada com o Goro, Darling!"-- Eu falei com culpa na voz.

"Então você não quer ele por isso?!- Ela gritou com raiva.

"É claro que não, eu quero e espero que esse bebê seja meu mais do que tudo Ichigo, por favor amor se acalme."- Pedi para que ela ficasse calma, para ela entender que eu queria o bebê meu ou não.

"Tudo bem eu só estou surpresa pela noticia e ainda estou absorvendo isso, me desculpe."- Ela falou baixinho.

"Shh, está tudo bem, eu quem deveria pedir desculpas."- Sussurrei para ela.

"Vamos resolver mais tarde, ok?"- Perguntei sorrindo, afinal minha Darling está grávida, como não sorrir.

"Ok!"- Ichigo me respondeu também sorrindo, Deus como eu quero que esse bebê seja meu só para ver esse sorriso radiante em dobro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, tentei bastante para deixar ele assim e não sei se está bom mesmo, comentem o que vocês acham :)


	6. Eles sabem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me avisem se estiver ruim.   
> :)

P.O.V Ichigo

2 meses depois:

Já fazem 2 meses desde a visita ao hospital, 2 meses que descobrimos que estou grávida e estou com 3 meses de gravidez, minha barriga não é tão notável e Zero two só falta explodir de felicidade, estou muito feliz também, mas estou preocupada, como vamos dizer aos nossos maridos, se o bebê for do Goro não será difícil, mas se for de Zero two será complicado explicar como isso aconteceu.

"Ichigo!"- Eu me viro somente a tempo de ser agarrada por um ser loiro.

"Kokoro Você sumiu e não me mandou uma mensagem, um sinal de vida sequer!"- Falei sorrindo e abraçando ela que simplesmente desapareceu depois do meu casamento.

"Ei Ichigo é impressão minha ou você está meio gordinha?"- Ela me perguntou.

"Não, não é isso. Vou te contar um segredo, ok?"- Perguntei

"OK."-Ela respondeu

"Eu estou grávida e-"

"Sério?! Awww que legal"-Ela me interrompeu feliz 

"É, mas, shhh, eu não sei de quem é. Eu ainda não sei se é do Goro ou, ou..."- Parei de falar sem saber se devia contar ou não contar.

"Ou o que, Ichigo?"- Ela perguntou preocupada.

"...ou se é de Zero two."- Falei para ela em um tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

"O que, mas como assim, I-ichigo você traiu Goro com Zero two!"- Ela falou sem acredita no que eu tinha dito.

"É Kokoro,, mas você precisa ficar quieta sobre isso, por favor, tudo bem?"- Perguntei para ela

"Tudo bem, vou ficar quieta, prometo mas, você vai me contar como isso tudo aconteceu, certo?"-Ela falou sorrindo.

"Certo, obrigado."-Suspirei aliviada por saber que ela iria manter o segredo.

Alguns minutos depois:

"Não acredito nisso, não posso acreditar..."-Goro

"Bem...acho que...não sei."-Hiro falou

"Acho que... vou falar com zero two...sobre isso."-continuou 

"O que? Não, Hiro, não!"-Goro falou

"Goro, temos que falar, saber por que elas fizeram isso!"-Hiro exclamou com raiva e mágoa no olhar.

"Ok, mas vamos só... esperar um pouco não seria mais prudente do que fazer tudo com raiva?"-Goro perguntou

"Acho que você está certo..."-Hiro sussurrou com lagrimas nos olhos.


	7. Discussões parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, eu decidi que os urrossauros serão um tipo de espécie de humanos com uma genética réptil. O que acham?

1 mês depois 

P.O.V Hiro

"Zero two, onde você vai ?"-Perguntei para ela, que estava se preparando para sair 

"Eu vou sair com Ichigo."-Ela respondeu calma e com um sorriso no rosto

"E ONDE vocês vão ?"-Perguntei novamente já um pouco alterado, ela me olhou através do espelho e estreitou os olhos 

"Vamos ao hospital. Por que ?"-Ela respondeu com cuidado 

"E o que vocês irão fazer lá ?-perguntei com impaciência na voz 

"Nós vamos fazer um check-in mensal-"

"Pare de mentir para mim! Eu sei que Ichigo está grávida e que esse bebê pode ser seu!"-Gritei com raiva 

"Hiro eu-"

"Eu sei que você me traiu com Ichigo e ela está GRÁVIDA! Me diz como e por que você fez isso!"-Interrompi ela gritando e apertando minhas mãos em punhos 

"Hiro eu me apaixonei por Ichigo, então decidi que não iria ficar sentada olhando ela de longe, eu investi, ela recusou, eu insisti, ela aceitou então nós nos aventurarmos nesse romance 'proibido'"-Ela me respondeu com calma 

"Vamos ao hospital para descobrir o sexo do bebê."-Ela acrescentou enquanto caminhava até a porta do nosso quarto

"E como-"

"Antes que pergunte como esse bebê pode ser meu, sou futanari devido ser meio urrossauro."-Ela falou antes que eu pode-se fazer a pergunta

"Oh, Hiro nunca te amei, quando conheci Ichigo percebi que o que eu sentia por você não passava de uma paixão, algo momentâneo."-Ela falou fechando a porta do quarto, me deixando sozinho, sem me dar chance de responder, com o coração partido e no escuro.


	8. Discussões parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu acho que não ficou muito bom. Mas aqui está a parte 2 de "Discussões".  
> Comentem o que acham :)

P.O.V Goro

"Goro, eu vou sair co Zero two, Ok?"

"Ok...Ichigo"-Chamei ela

"Precisamos conversar sobre algo importante."-Falei sério e vi seu rosto mudar de alegre e sorridente para sério e preocupado.

"O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada?"-Ela perguntou com preocupação.

"Ichigo, por que você não disse que me traiu e que está grávida?"-Falei sério

"O que!? Como você descobriu?"-Ela falou assustada 

"Eu ouvi você e Kokoro conversando sobre isso 1 mês atras"-Falei com tristeza na voz

"Gor-"

"Ichigo, vamos?"

"Zero two-"

"É melhor você ir logo. Parabéns para as mamães."-Falei triste 

"Goro, nós ainda não sabemos-"

"Vai logo Ichigo, Zero two está te esperando."-Interrompi ela

"Vamos, Ichigo."-Zero two falou, e saiu com Ichigo. Eu fiquei no quarto, 'nós ainda não sabemos', não sabem o que? o sexo do bebê?, quem é o pai?. Estou tão aflito, não sei o que fazer.


	9. Menina ou Menino?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o capitulo 9, espero que gostem.

P.O.V Zero two

"Ichigo, Darling vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso"- Falei enquanto nós caminhamos pelo corredor 

"Como, como no se preocupar, eles sabem disso faz 1 mês Zero two, 1 mês!"- Ela respondeu agitada

"Amor, calma, eles iriam descobrir em algum momento, calma, vamos resolver isso, ok?- Perguntei suavemente 

"Ok...ok"- Ela respondeu mais calma

"Agora, não vamos deixar isso estragar nosso dia. Afinal vamos descobrir o sexo do nosso bebê hoje!"- Falei animada e ela me deu um sorriso

No Hospital:

"Então vamos dar ma olhada neste pequenino ou pequenina."- O médico falou sorrindo, enquanto passava aquele gel para ultrassom, na barriga de Ichigo 

"Estou tao animada! Mal posso esperar para ver nosso bebê!"- Falei muito feliz iriamos ver nosso bebê ela primeira vez 

"Sim, estou muito feliz também!"- Ela respondeu sorrindo e olhando para a tela da maquina de ultrassom

"Aqui, então menina ou menino?" Façam suas apostas!"- O médico disse divertido

"Menina" "Menina"- Ichigo e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo e sorrimos uma para a outra

"E...é...menina! Parabéns, é uma menina."- O médico falou sorrindo para nós

"Então...é uma menina Ichigo! Nosso bebê é menina! Nós temos que pensar em nomes!"- Eu disse enquanto sorria e beijava o rosto de Ichigo que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto

"Ok Bomba de alegria, vai devagar, vai acabar engasgando se continuar a falar correndo desse jeito."- Ichigo falou e me beijou amorosamente 

"E sim, vamos começar a pensar em nomes para o nosso bebê."- Ela continuou 

"Ok, estou calma."- Falei ainda muito animada e ela sorriu divertida

"Sim, você está. Te amo."

"Também te amo, muito."


	10. Vamos conversar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei se isso está bom, mas está aí.  
> :)

P.O.V Hiro

"Zero two e Ichigo saíram hoje."-falei para Goro que está ao meu lado

"É... Foram ao hospital, não foram?-Ele perguntou melancólico

"Sim, elas foram."-Respondi desanimado, de cabeça baixa

Ouço um suspiro triste e olho para a lado e vejo Goro cansado, esgotado com tudo que está acontecendo

"O que será que vai acontecer, com tudo isso"-Ele pergunta enquanto dava uma risada nervosa

"Não sei."-Respondi triste

BAM (n/a som da porta fechando)

"É uma menina! Uma menina."-Ouvi a voz cheia de alegria de Zero two

"É uma menina!"-Falei chocado e Goro tinha a mesma expressão

Então ouvimos passos entrando na cozinha e vimos as meninas sentarem na mesa com expressões sérias 

"Hiro, Goro, podem sentar aqui na mesa para conversarmos?"-Zero two falou com um tom sério 

"Claro."-Respondemos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a gente se levantava de onde estávamos sentados no balcão

"O que?"-Perguntei assim que sentei na cadeira e frente à de Zero two com Goro na cadeira ao lado

"Nós queríamos conversar sobre assunto muito...delicado e sério."-Ichigo falou

"Sobre"-Goro perguntou apreensivo

"Divórcio."-Zero two jogou na lata, se se importa 

"O que!"-Eu e Goro exclamamos ao mesmo tempo

"Nós pensamos muito sobre o assunto e decidimos que seria o melhor para se fazer."-Ichigo nos respondeu com calma

"Mas...mas isso não pode-"-Goro gaguejou mas foi interrompido por Zero two

"Sim, pode acontecer sim."Ela falo

"E por que? Porque deveria acontecer"-Perguntei com a voz firme

"Porque não queremos está casadas com vocês quando nossa filha nascer."Ela respondeu

"O bebê não é de vocês!!"-Falei deixando minha raiva aparecer um poco

"Ichigo e eu já conversamos e achamos que seria melhor assim, antes do bebê nascer nos divorciarmos, o bebê sendo nosso ou não."-Zero two falou em um tom sussurrado que indica claramente uma ameaça

"Ichigo, e se esse bebê for eu? Ainda podemos ficar juntos."-Goro está praticamente implorando para que nada disso aconteça

"Goro, não dá, já decidimos, já me decidi."-Ichigo respondeu calma, apesar de parecer triste

"Ok(Okay), não estou nem aí para isso, quero que se dane!"-Exclamei com raiva, saindo da cozinha e indo direto para o e quarto pegar uma jaqueta e sair de casa, batendo a porta

P.O.V Zero two

"Hmph, ele que se dane."-Falei me acalmando

"Zero two cala, ok(okay)? Já está quase tudo resolvido, calma."-Ichigo fala com a voz suave me abraçando pelos ombros 

CLICK (n/a som da porta fechando/abrindo suavemente)

"Goro?"-Olhamos para a porta da cozinha bem à tempo de ver Goro sair


End file.
